Many computers can be taught how to treat certain files. For example, an operating system (OS) can be told to use a particular word processing application when a user attempts to open a file with an extension “.doc.” A system can also display choices, from which a user can choose, to “open with.”
In the event the system does not know what to do with a file and no application is available to open the file, a typical approach is to send the user to the web to search for an application that can be used to open the file. If the user is able to find an appropriate application, the user can download the application, install it and instruct the OS that in the future, attempts to open files of the relevant file type should be performed using the new application.
Unfortunately, a user is not able to open a file unless an appropriate application has been downloaded and installed. This can prevent certain files from being opened or slow the user down. Also, if a system that does not have the capability to run the relevant application is used, it may not even be possible for the user to run the application (or the application may run poorly).
The foregoing example of trends and issues is intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the art will become apparent to those of skill in the relevant art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.